


Pipe Dream

by heyguysjeremyheere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, chatfic, it's just chill ok, probably gonna continue this eventually but for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysjeremyheere/pseuds/heyguysjeremyheere
Summary: a cute lil chatfic that's not super serious, just about two college dudes with crushes





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the only chapter but it might also not be the only chapter

jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
To: mmellanimation@gmail.com  
Subject: DO NOT SEND

Hi Michael,  
Ive been stalking your instagram forever and i really like your animation. Plus ur selfies r hot haha...anywho im never sending this but uh i need an animator for my final project for my class and uh its a pipe dream but you’d be my number 1 pick lol.

12/15/18 (unsent)

 

jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
To: mmellanimation@gmail.com  
Subject: Project Opportunities

Hello there!

I have been looking at your instagram recently and I really love your work! My name is Jeremy and I’m a college student making an animated short film for my thesis project. The only problem is, I don’t have an animator. I was hoping maybe you could help me out. I can email you the script and then we can talk about pricing, I suppose.

Sincerely,  
Jeremy Heere

12/18/18

 

Text log 11/19/18

Rich: dude did u send it??  
Jeremy: yea, no reply yet tho. He’s not gonna do it, i bet. Oh well  
Rich: yea he will. Give him time. Plus u totally think he’s cute  
Jeremy: shuteth upeth  
Rich: ...what  
Jeremy: like shut up, but in old english  
Rich: …  
Jeremy: wasn’t funny, was it?  
Rich: no. not at all.  
Jeremy: oh. Ok.

 

mmellanimation@gmail.com  
To: jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Project Opportunity

Hey Jeremy!

I’d be totally happy to look at your script! You seem like a cool dude. Being in college is hard, right? Anyway just send it over and we’ll work something out.

-Michael Mell

12/21/18

Text log 12/21/18

Jeremy: RICHRICHRICHRICH  
Rich: it’s 2am.m ake tthis good  
Jeremy: HE GOT BACK TO ME  
Rich: that’s nice. Soon you’ll be dating him.  
Jeremy: fkhfsl no he lives on the other side of the country dude  
Rich: but you likeeeeeee him. I see you on his instagram. You’re totally thirsting.  
Jeremy: I am not thirsting!!  
Rich: whatever you say dude, but it’s cool he got back to you. I’m gonna sleep.  
Jeremy: k bye

jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
To: mmellanimation@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Project Opportunity

Hello Michael,

I’ll send the script right over. College is suuuuuper hard, dude. But i’ve survived this long, haha. Anyway here it is. It’s a sappy romance short film so warning ahead for that.

Bye,  
Jeremy

1 attachment (A Million Hearts script)  
12/22/18

Text log 12/22/18  
Michael: got a new potential client today. I read his script. It’s amazing!! And he seems really cool actually. Idk but if we do work together, I hope we can facetime or smth  
Dustin: you don’t even know him and you’ve already got a crush. How sweet. Anyway don’t gush too much abt the script. Keep it profeshhhhhh  
Michael: i know but like,,,he’s got little notes scribbled in the margins and they’re so cute and he’s got nice handwriting and the story is really good too. It’s about these two teen guys and they know there’s a million other people out there and that’s what their families tell them but even though they’re so far apart, all they want is each other. It’s literally adorable and i love it so much and jeremy is a great writer and idk what to do bc i have a huge crush but his emails are really professional and not super emotional and idk. This isn’t gonna happen, is it?  
Michael: Dustin?  
Michael: where’d you go?  
Dustin: boring. Go to sleep.  
Michael: fine

mmellanimation@gmail.com  
To: jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Project Opportunity

Jeremy!!!!!!! That is literally the greatest thing I’ve ever read, okay??? Honestly I’m up at god knows how early in the morning to get this to you at a reasonable time in (what im guessing is) your timezone so professionalism is completely outweighed by sleep deprivation here and also im kinda stoned but whatevs i can do this. but uh yeah that script is amazing dude. I usually charge like $200 for something like this but its!! So!! Good!! And college rly sucks financially ok so like imma do it for like half that ig. Night bbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyy happy holidays

peace,  
Mike and Ike Mellow Yellow lolol

12/23/18

Text log 12/23/18  
Jeremy: Rich. Rich what do i do?????  
Rich: what happened dude?  
Jeremy: He sent me this!!! [screenshot.jpg]  
Rich: weird email. Prolly nothing tho. Would tread lightly anyways.  
Jeremy: thx  
Rich: anything else u wanna scream abt before i leave?  
Jeremy: no. merry christmas dude  
Rich: yeah thx

jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
To: mmellanimation@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Project Opportunity

Hi Michael,

I can totally do 100! That’s a really good deal. And thanks, by the way, for saying all that stuff about the script. I guess it’s pretty okay. I’m kinda proud of it. Do you by any chance have skype? We can talk face to face then. It’ll be easier. If you’re gonna be Mike and Ike Mellow Yellow, then I need my own nickname.

Peace out cub scout,  
Jer Bear is Right Heere

P.S. Sorry I’m emailing you on Christmas Eve. My family doesn’t do anything cuz we’re jewish haha.

12/24/18

mmellanimation@gmail.com  
To: jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com

Jeremy my dude,

I do have skype. We could definitely video chat with that sometime. It’ll be fun. My username is RetroRadical. Add me and send me a message or something. And actually, you know, I’ve been wondering. Do we really need to do stuffy adult talk in these emails? I’m so bad at being professional and you’re a cool dude so I was just wondering if we could, I don’t know, be friends too? I don’t do much around christmas either haha...

See ya around,

Mike and Ike Mellow Yellow ;)

12/25/18  
Text log 12/26/18  
Michael: do you think I was too forward?  
Dustin: dude. You barely said anything. Not forward at all  
Michael: yeah but i don't want him to think i'm a creep  
Dustin: just wait and see what he says  
Michael: yeah…

jeremyheerefilm@gmail.com  
To: mmellanimation@gmail.com

Michael dude bro,

Yes thank you omg i literally wanted to ask you that but i was too afraid to. Anyway i added you on skype so i’ll just message you there.

Bye,  
Jer Bear is right Heere

12/27/18

Skype log 12/27/18  
NotAFurry: this is michael, right?  
RetroRadical: yeah dude. Ur jeremy, yeah?  
NotAFurry: yeeeeeepppppp  
RetroRadical: sweet. Wanna video chat?  
NotAFurry: how late is it for you?  
RetroRadical: ...not important…  
NotAFurry: fine but promise me you’ll sleep after  
RetroRadical: mk

Text log 12/28/18

Jeremy: Rich i had the best night  
Rich: dang what happened?  
Jeremy: me and michael skyped.  
Jeremy: all night  
Jeremy: just us, talking and chilling and seeing each other!!  
Jeremy: he’s even cuter in person  
Rich: heh sure dude  
Jeremy: and his smile and his eyes and oh my god he’s so cute??? I think he might’ve been flirting with me tbh  
Jeremy: but i'm not sure tho  
Jeremy Heere: probably not lol  
Rich: did you flirt back?  
Jeremy: i tried??  
Rich: that doesn’t sound convincing

Text log 12/28/18

Michael: i talked to jer last night  
Michael: he’s the most adorable person i've ever seen???????????  
Dustin: i figured you’d think that  
Michael: anyways so i tried flirting a little tho, and idk if he caught on  
Michael: he just kept,,,squeaking dude idk what that means  
Dustin: that could go either way, keep trying  
Michael: eh ok see ya later

Skype log 12/30/18  
NotAFurry: hey  
RetroRadical: yo dude what’s up?  
NotAFurry: just wanted to say hi lol  
RetroRadical: well hi then Jer Bear  
NotAFurry: i'm actually a twink y'know  
RetroRadical: i could tell haha. Ur a cute twink tho  
NotAFurry: oh really Mr. California Surfer Bod?  
RetroRadical: you are WRONG!!!!!!  
NotAFurry: yeahhhh suuuuure  
RetroRadical: just get on video chat ya dork  
NotAFurry: k


End file.
